Reality Bites
by Zed-sama
Summary: Li and Kai are arguing over Rei, but Rei has a surprise up his sleeve . . . Shounen ai implied. Humour. One shot. May have a spin off sequel if some nice people take some time to review it. Have a nice day ^_^


Reality Bites  
By Zed  
  
WARNINGS: Shounen ai, humour, one-shot  
DISCLAIMERS: Don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or any of the characters. I'm just a high school student and therefore berefit of anything of monetary value that would make suing me a worth while endeavour, so don't sue me unless you like Tom Cruise posters and sketch books of bad manga style art. Please do not sue me even if you do like these things, because that would make you a sad little man or womyn, and earn you the unremitting wrath of fanfiction writers everywhere. Have a nice day. ^_^   
  
  
Reality Bites  
  
" No way! "  
" Yes way! I've known him longer than you, and I think I would know! "  
" What do you think the REAL reason for leaving your village was, huh, Li?! "  
" That has nothing to do with anything and you know it, Kai! "  
" Oh yeah?! "  
" Yeah! "  
If looks could kill, both Li and Kai would have been dead and bleeding profusely as they stood glaring at each other. The burly neko-jin's fangs were bared in a savage snarl and his eyes had slitted with fury while an aura of black flames radiated violently around him. Less than three feet away stood Kai, eyebrows narrowed tightly over blazing crimson eyes as an aura of red flames swirled fiercely about him.  
" Let's let him decide! "  
" Agreed! But don't complain when I win! "  
" And don't you come crying to me when you lose, coz I'll just say I told you so! "  
With eerie synchronicity, the pair turned to the wide-eyed neko-jin who was perched on the chair in the centre of the room.  
" Well, Rei?! Which one of us are you going to go on a date with?! "  
Rei, looking decidedly uncomfortable with the whole situation, scratched the back of his head nervously and looked at the floor. " Well, I . . . "  
Kai and Li leaned forward. " Yes? "   
" Um, I . . . "  
" Yes? " The wolfish pair leaned in closer.  
" Well, you see, it's . . . "  
" Yes?! " Kai and Li were now right in Rei's face, and the younger neko-jin was pressed right back against the back of his chair.   
" The truth is, I . . . "  
" YES?! "  
" I've been dating Mariah for a year now. "  
Kai and Li crashed face-first into the floor.   
Rei sweatdropped. " Sorry, I don't like guys like that. I mean, I really like you guys, " he added quickly, " But I'm not gay. "  
Li and Kai lay twitching on the floor as Rei carefully stepped over them and left the room, late for his date with the pink-haired neko-jin.   
Li was the first to sit up, shock and disbelief still etched firmly on his face, and blinked a few times. Kai sat up a moment later with the same expression on his. They sat in wide-eyed silence together for a minute. Then:  
" Bummer. "  
Kai smacked him over the head.   
Li smacked him back. " I need a drink, " declared the neko-jin as Kai clutched his head and made angry noises. He got to his feet and turned to the bluenette. " Coming? "  
Kai looked up at the hand Li offered, then at the neko-jin's face. After a few moments, the perpetual frown softened into an amiable smile. Kai smiled back and took the hand.   
Li pulled the older boy to his feet and grinned. " I guess this means we both lose. "  
Kai hmphed, brushing himself off, and smirked. " I'm still better looking than you. "  
" Hah! In your dreams! "  
" Which ones? " asked Kai innocently, " The ones when I'm on top or when Rei is? "  
Li smacked him again as the pair left in search of the nearest bar.   
  
~owari~  
  
AN: I know Li's real name is Rai, but YOU try writing a fic that says Rai and Kai over and over without making it sound funny. ( PS, this is not to be taken literally. ^_^ Unless you really WANT to of course, in which case you go right a head and do so . . . )   
Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism will be thought about. Flames will be laughed at.   
  
Rei: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, WOMYN?!   
Z: * sweatdrop* huh?  
Rei: WHEN THE HELL DID I BECOME STRAIGHT?! AND WHY THE FECK DID I TURN DOWN KAI?!?!?!  
Z: Eeep! * runs and hides*   
Rei: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
Kai: * sweatdrop * 


End file.
